Oh, Lolita!
by ErikaVeex3
Summary: Songfic based off the song Oh, Lolita by A Love like Pi. One night, as Hinata desperately trains to become stronger so she can protect her friends, she achieves the ultimate oppurtunity to achieve both. Love wasn't part of the plan. OrochiHina, Oneshot.


Song: Oh, Lolita! By A Love Like Pi

Pairing: OrochiHina

A/N: Total departure from what I usually write. And this is a complete crackfic, but since I wrote it I kinda sorta love them as a couple? *shot* Well, enjoy!

-x-x-x-

_Hey, so what if this is my Louise Lane?_

_Someone defenseless I can save._

He watched her with his dark, predator eyes. So underappreciated, so forgotten. Her glossy white-blue eyes revealed all he needed to see; Her pain, her longing, her loneliness. No one understood her. No one cared to.

She was alone in the world. He could tell all she wanted was to become stronger. She trained for hours upon restless hours, late into the night where it was dangerous for a young girl to be out by herself. He stepped cautiously from the shadow of the trees, approaching her from behind.

He saw her features contort, eyes bulging as she turned to face him, hands drawn up. But she didn't realize it was him. When she saw, she shook violently. A muffled whimper escaped her lips.

"Relax, Lady Hinata," The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Or-Orochi-m-maru…" She stammered, "You get out of here right now," She held out her hands defensively, "My family will be searching for me-!"

Orochimaru grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her into him. She was paralyzed. He whispered gently in her ear, "Loneliness, Hinata, all we seek is a cure to our loneliness."

"W-Who says I'm lonely?" There was a valiant effort to sound strong in her tone.

_I've got this tricky way of thinking,_

_And it tricks me into thinking that I'm brave._

"You seek strength, and relief from your loneliness," Orochimaru's breath was hot on her neck, "I could give you both."

"If you steal me, my father would kill you," She argued, "Konoha would kill you."

At first, Orochimaru's lips grew into a sinister grin, "Sweet Hinata, they've been trying for years," It fell as she tensed in his arms, "You don't have to come with me, but we know what I offer."

_The super part I'm used to,_

_It's the man that gets me down._

He uncurled his arms from around Hinata, choosing instead to press a finger under her chin so her eyes met his, "You're just like me without a spine," He licked his lips, "I could change that."

"W-What do you mean?" Her eyes were so innocent; So childlike.

_I guess,_

_Tonight's the night that I suggest,_

_That we add some copulation,_

_To this awkward conversation,_

"Come with me, and I'll show you a whole new world."

"I know what you do to the company you keep…" Hinata looked at her shaking hands, "You'll just dispose of me when I fail you."

"I'm not asking of anything you can fail."

Orochimaru extended his arm and placed her hand in his cold fingers, "Just for relief."

_And Undress._

"Do it," She whispered.

Orochimaru smiled, pushing her dark blue locks out of the way, pulling down her shirt and licking at her neck. After a moment, Hinata felt the teeth sink into her. She opened her mouth to scream but she didn't; She didn't even cry. It was painful, but at the same time, it felt good. She felt… strong.

"Not even a tear," Orochimaru gently touched the wound where his curse mark now sat, "You're as twisted as me, Hinata-chan."

She smiled and moved her fingers over Orochimaru's, pressing them to her wound more firmly, "You said we were alike, didn't you?"

Later that evening, after a long, slow journey away from Konoha, they stopped for the evening, Hinata knowing her place below Lord Orochimaru and creating a fire. He watched the flames long after she had fallen asleep.

_Oh, if I'm such a savior,_

_Why am I sleeping by myself?_

Their entire travel was tense. When they talked, Orochimaru felt his hatred subside, and that concerned him. There was something twisted up inside Hinata, yet she was still so… good. So pure, so innocent, so willing to trust. Had she been anything else, the frightful retellings of Orochimaru's horror would have had her running for the town.

But she trusted him. In fact, she _liked _him. She found he made good conversation and kept a lightness around him. He was well guarding of his emotions, but she managed to break a wall or two and get a glimpse at his soul. The one which pleaded for… it wasn't forgiveness, no, but acceptance. He was wrong on the inside, he understood, but he wanted someone to love him.

_But you're so young,_

_Yeah, you're so young_

_Oh, Lolita, Oh Lolita!_

It was when they reached the hidden sound village did he put his guard back up, beginning to train Hinata so she could be strong. He taught her everything; Personally, he refused to let even Kabuto near her. He went as far as to teach her the forbidden resurrection jutsu no one but he himself knew.

He began to idolize her. He wanted nothing more than to have this innocent, charming girl for himself. It was twisted – even for him – but he did everything he could to make her smile. He taught her jutsu just to see her warm smile when she mastered it. The curse mark had his chakra in it, but she never succumbed to really using it. It was simply that added power, never the power feeding from hate, that gave her the upper hand. He almost questioned if she had those emotions in her.

_You're so young._

_Yeah, you're so young,_

_Oh, Lolita, Oh Lolita!_

That smile. That damned smile. Hinata walked with him into the village she had called home. She wore that same, beautiful smile. She made casual conversation, "All went well, what's the next step, Orochimaru?"

She was the only one allowed to call him that.

_You're so young._

"We wait," Orochimaru smiled back at her, "More time for us to train."

_Yeah you're so young._

"Would you like to? After dinner, perhaps? I'm sure you're hungry."

_Oh, Lolita._

They sat and ate dinner quietly. As they finished and prepared to train, Hinata asked, "What more can you teach me, sensei?"

_Oh, Lolita._

Did she know how wrong she sounded? The sinister grin on her lips let Orochimaru know she did.

_You're so young._

"Hinata-chan, I sense danger in your words."

_Yeah you're _so _young,_

"All I did was ask," She grinned.

_Oh, Lolita._

"But do you know the meaning behind those words?" Orochimaru felt his restraint weaken.

_Oh, Lolita,_

She stepped close to him, fingers finding his chin, thumb brushing over his lips gently.

_Give it up to me!_

Orochimaru's lips pressed to his Hyuuga mistress. They stood for a time lingering in the doorway till Orochimaru's cold hand landed on her waist and pulled her closer, farther back down the hall toward his room. For once, he felt.. peace.

_So what if this is my Novocain?_

Hinata pulled away. Orochimaru hisses, staring at her confused, "What is it? I thought.."

She looks up in surprise at his tender tone. She questions what she's going to do. Before Orochimaru could begin to beg for her, she pressed her lips back to his, her plan needing to be accomplished. She didn't know how far he would have begged. He wanted her so bad he'd give up even his plans for her.

_Some sort of morals I can fake._

She pulled him close, fingers working their way through his hair. Orochimaru gave in to her completely, for the first time feeling safe. Loved. Cared for. He had a companion; He had love. As twisted as he was, that was all he strove for, just like everyone else. Had Hinata known the extent of his happiness, she would have never…

_Damn, I feel it coming again._

Orochimaru let out a gasp. His eyes widened before they turned into thin slits. He looked down at her as their lips parted. She still stood pressed closely to him, "I'm sorry," She whispered.

_What good is being a martyr,_

She was traumatized by the hurt in his eyes, "I should have known, Hinata-chan. No one can love a monster."

She looked away, "You would be wrong."

_If I cannot feel the pain?_

She pulled the kunai from his heart.

As his spirit freed itself from his human bonds, he hovered for a moment to watch her tears mix with his blood on the edge of the kunai, "Don't cry, Hinata-chan, not for a snake like me."

The words fell on deaf ears as he had already departed his body. Only able to linger for a second more, he heard her broken whisper,

"I had to save my village," She cried weakly, "Forgive me. I love you, Orochimaru, enough to put you out of your misery."

If he had been still alive, Orochimaru would have smiled at her, "Thank you, Hinata."

By the look on her face, he could have sworn he heard her.


End file.
